The present invention relates generally to the field of cloud computing, and more particularly to big data management.
Generally speaking, cloud computing means storing and accessing data and programs over the Internet, that is, the on-demand delivery of IT resources and applications via the Internet with only pay for what you use. Cloud computing provides a way for enabling ubiquitous, convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., networks, servers, storage, applications and services) that can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort.
Big data usually includes data sets with sizes beyond the ability of commonly used software tools to capture, curate, manage, and process data within a tolerable elapsed time. Accuracy in big data may lead to more confident decision making. And better decisions can mean greater operational efficiency, cost reduction and reduced risk. Challenges associated with big data include analysis, capture, data curation, search, sharing, storage, transfer, visualization, and information privacy.